Alpha (α)-amylases (α-1,4-glucan-4-glucanohydrolases, E.C. 3.2.1.1) constitute a group of enzymes, which catalyze the hydrolysis of starch and other linear and branched 1,4-glucosidic oligo- and polysaccharides. α-amylases can be used commercially in the initial stages of starch processing (liquefaction); in wet corn milling; in alcohol production; as cleaning agents in detergent matrices; in the textile industry for starch desizing; in baking applications; in the beverage industry; in oilfields in drilling processes; in deinking of recycled paper and in animal feed.
Although currently available α-amylases have been used with some success in these applications, there remains a need for α-amylases with increased specific activity, tailored substrate specificity, improved thermal, pH, and oxidative stability, and reduced Ca2+ dependency.